


The Least He Could Do

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy grows up thinking doors open all on their own, but really he's just followed around by the really polite ghost of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Younger Eggsy having just seen Star Wars and, like all small children, begins miming opening doors with his hand  _and it works._ Not all the time, just when mum’s not around or just not paying enough attention. People dismiss a lot of things if they think they imagined it. 

          Teen Eggsy running from Dean, only for a door to slam in his face, breaking his nose. No one could explain it, Eggsy certainly wasn’t going to admit to imagining it happening, and of course Dean took it out on him, but it helped at the time. At least he knows he can sleep easy- no one’s getting into his room without permission.

          Late Teens Eggsy, knowing that what’s been happening to him since he was kid is right impossible but for some reason not wanting it to stop. He never acknowledges it, just rests his hand on the door as it opens so that no one freaks out, and silently thanks whoever’s doing that. It’s gotta be someone, if it was just a thing that happened there would be a lot of other weird shit happening, wouldn’t there?

          Kingsman Candidate Eggsy, who now is well aware of some kind of presence when doors open, nervous with the dressing room door closing but confident that if he needed to escape he could. Eggsy putting his hand on the handle to the bunks, and feeling some kind of coolness  _atop_  his hand as he turns a door handle himself for what seems to be the first time. He smiles.

          Post V-Day Eggsy, seeing the door to Merlin’s office swing gently open. Doors never open around him without a reason, so he walks up and peer inside- sees Merlin, hunched over his desk, shoulders quivering. Eggsy knows that their hurts are different, Harry hadn’t known Eggsy all that long but he’d likely known Merlin for years.  _Years._ And then with Arthur… Merlin’s lost a lot, in the past 48 hours. So Eggsy pulls up a chair, seating himself next to Merlin, and rubs his back soothingly. He doesn’t try to say anything, he’s just there, and if a cup of tea happens to be where there was nothing before… Well.

          Kingsman Agent Eggsy, not thinking to lock doors behind him, but they’re all locked when his enemies get to them. Doors that are supposed to be locked are not, heavy doors are light enough to press open single handed without much effort. Eggsy knows that, whoever it is that’s been there, they’re still there now.


	2. Chapter 2

            Lee vaguely knew what he was doing that day, when he pushed Harry out of the way. He knew that he was doing something crazy, something ridiculous, but the army taught you that it’s the team that matters. The needs of the many over the wants of the few, and all that jazz. He knew that he probably wouldn’t make it, that if the blast itself didn’t kill him instantly he would likely die before they could get help to him. But, the others would be safe. So when Lee finds himself standing a few feet between James and Harry, both of whom look heartbroken, he’s understandably confused.

            Until he looks down and sees himself, stiller than he had ever been in sleep (he assumed, honestly how much can you really say about what you look like asleep?) looking unblemished atop the mark they had only referred to as Falcon. He knew with absolute certainty that moving his body would mean an exposure of the gore the explosion had caused.

            ‘Shit. Fucking missed it.’ Harry’s eyes look dead, ‘How did I fucking miss it? Merlin, I apologise for putting you in this position. You trained him well.’ Oh, shit, Merlin- he’d almost forgotten about him. His face was pale, eyes wide, but he was still holding himself together- there was still a job to do.

            ‘James. Training is over.’ James had been the best friendly competition he could have asked for, a lover of the old Bond films, completely ready to say as many puns as possible while on the job. He’d make an amazing Lancelot, he was sure of it, but his death was certainly an eye opener. His face was paler than he’d seen it, even after they’d almost drowned and Lenore actually had.

            ‘Welcome to Kingsman, Lancelot.’

            ‘Sir.’ James’ voice is soft, and he can only imagine how he’s feeling. And, speaking of, why wasn’t he freaking out a bit? Do ghosts not feel? Or was he in shock? Did ghosts feel shock?

            ‘I’ll deal with this mess... personally.’ Yeah, it was probably shock; or maybe an adjustment period to having died. Both?

            Harry didn’t let himself break until he was alone at home. Well, he thought he was alone, but Lee was there. He couldn’t do much, spent several minutes trying to pat his back or rub his shoulder actually, but no to avail. So he sat there, watching the man who had given him a chance fall apart; it was his fault, anyway. Harry wasn’t one to air out his problems, from what Lee had seen, but Harry broken was a litany of apologies to people who would never hear them. Well, as far as he knew.

            He couldn’t do much, but he was able to ease Harry’s bedroom door open as he stumbled inside. Maybe it worked because he hadn’t thought about it, simply turned the handle and gestures Harry inside like a mate after a few too many pints.

            Watching Harry tell Michelle he had died was one of the most painful things he had ever seen. He wished he could wave a flag, or peck her cheek, something to tell her that he was still here. Not that it would have helped much, considering he was still dead, but at least she would know that he didn’t regret it. That he was still there to watch their son grow up.

            Harry gave Eggsy the medal, Michelle far too devastated to think of the years ahead, and Lee could tell that he didn’t understand. Eggsy had no idea that daddy wasn’t coming home to his Excalibur this time. Well, not in any way that mattered.

            Except that wasn’t entirely the case, as it turned out.

            His Eggsy was just about seven years old when Michelle’s boyfriend (a man named John that he didn’t like all that much, but he blamed it on being her husband, he hadn’t really _done_ anything) brought him to see the new Star Wars film. Eggsy was so delighted by the film he spent the days following pretending to be a Jedi, fighting some invisible foe with whatever stick he could find. And then he decided the Force itself was far more interesting, and Lee watched as Eggsy pretended to open every automatic door he happen upon using it. And then he tried the door at home.

            And Lee opened it. It was one of the few tricks he knew he could do as a ghost, who could begrudge him using it to entertain his son?

            He’s sure not to do it when Michelle is paying too close attention- not that that’s very often, he’s sad to see her fall to the disease that is depression- or when there’s more than a few people milling about. But he doesn’t stop, it’s the one bit of direct interaction he can have with Eggsy, and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

            And then there’s Dean, who does nothing but encourage Michelle’s all too quick descent to alcoholism and even brings drugs into his house. _Drugs_. And don’t even get Lee started on the way he was treating Eggsy. Sure, he’d started out barely acknowledging his presence, but soon enough he’d spouted enough homophobic bullshit around Michelle that she’d made him quit gymnastics- and he’d seen some Olympic scouts at his practises.

            So, really, was anyone going to get mad at him for slamming a few doors in Dean’s face? He always did his best to make sure Eggsy had plenty of time to lock himself safe in his room before doing so, but things happened. Sometimes Dean managed to catch him, and others he remembered and instead beat Eggsy the next day. But all that did was inspire Eggsy to be quicker, to keep up his gymnastic skills through parkour, so Lee reminded himself of that when he saw Eggsy bruised and bloodied by Dean’s hand.

            If he could handle a knife, he’d be dead already.

            Unfortunately, Lee hadn’t worked up to that yet. He _could_ nudge a book across the table, eventually, but it took an incredible amount of concentration. Which confused him, honestly, because the key to opening and closing doors was _not_ to think about it; but how much sense did his being a ghost in the first place make, anyway?

            Eggsy as a teen seemed a bit more thoughtful, and oft times muttered a thank you under his breath. On the one hand, Lee was touched beyond all reason to know that Eggsy had not only noticed him, but was grateful for the little things he could do. On the other, he was constantly reminded of the fact that opening and closing doors seemed to be _all_ he could do for his son.

            And then Harry found him, Harry found his son and beat his bullies and Lee spent the entire time cheering. He was never more grateful for the fact that he can’t be seen or heard than he was in that moment. It was so satisfying to see Harry do what Lee could not- he’d have to thank him, if he ever got the chance to.

            Lee lets Eggsy open the door to the bunks himself, puts his hand on top and thinks that this is the first time he’s let Eggsy do this entirely for himself in many years. Perhaps ever. He’s excited to see how Eggsy does in the trials, but mostly just waits for him to show his true colours. He knows Eggsy is great- he just has to wait for Eggsy to realise it. And realise it he does. Until he fails the dog test- which he had seen coming, but Harry obviously had not. Harry, who pulled no punches in his disappointment and rage, and as annoyed as Lee is at him he understands. He hoped beyond all reason that Harry really did come back to handle everything.

            And then Harry gets shot in Kentucky, and Lee for the first time wishes as hard as he can to be beside someone who was not his wife or child. It’s a faint hope that Harry would stay as a ghost- he’d never run into James- but that was enough for Lee. If anyone deserved a friend and a guide after something like that it was Harry. So he finds himself in an unfamiliar parking lot next to Harry, who is staring at his body looking like he wants to vomit.

            ‘It’s creepy, isn’t it?’Lee announced his presence in the best way he knew- pretend as if you’ve always been there.

            ‘Well, yes, but I’m more horrified that I’ve left Eggsy thinking that I never cared about him. That it had all been about you.’ Harry replies, not looking away from his body, and Lee assumes his serenity is the adjustment period- the shock that he’d only experienced that once.

            ‘Eh, he’ll get through it. I think Eggsy’ll be okay, eventually. Might have some wicked PTSD, though, from watching all of that through your eyes.’ Lee shrugged, and it was his comment about PTSD that had Harry looking in his direction. Disbelieving, one hand extended as if to make sure he’s real before it falls back to his side.

            ‘You’re... actually here. I just thought it was my conscience reminding me of how much I failed.’ Harry looks down as if he feels unworthy to meet his gaze, and it’s this that makes Lee reach out to grasp his shoulder. He’d never interacted with another ghost, he didn’t know if it’d work, but there was a higher chance of actually touching this time. Last time Harry had looked this lost and he’d been around his hands had just fallen through- but this time they hit flesh. Felt the same as it had in life, excepting the distinct lack of pulse, and Harry jolted.

            ‘You did the best with what you had, Harry. I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame you, and once he sets aside his hurts I don’t think Eggsy will either. Thank you, Harry. Honestly. I’m sorry things ended the way they did- but you put on the bloodiest ballet I’ve ever seen. It was brilliant.’ Harry half-smiles, lifting the shoulder Lee isn’t holding, and Lee squeezes for a moment before letting go.

            Lee and Harry wanted nothing more than to see how Eggsy was doing, for vastly different reasons, and they ended up back by his side. In the Dining Room, standing by his shoulders as he’s seated directly to Arthur’s right, just as he starts explaining Valentine’s plan. They both become enraged, Harry cursing up a storm and Lee frozen wondering what was going to happen in the next few moments.

            Was he going to meet Eggsy far too soon? Michelle? If Dean became a ghost Lee would happily spend eternity learning whether or not you can kill someone who has already died.

            Eggsy stands by his beliefs, stating plainly that he’d rather be with Harry than agree to the scheme, and for every part of Lee that is proud he is terrified three fold. Harry’s mouth is parted, jaw hanging loosely, as Eggsy does this, obviously not expecting his loyalty. After all, hadn’t Harry _just_ told him that everything he’d done for Eggsy was for Lee? Why would Eggsy want to be with him? But Eggsy is cleverer than Lee thought, having struck Arthur down with his own weapon.

            After all of the Valentine bullshit is over and done with, Harry, Lee, and Eggsy sit in the Kingsman jet, equally silent. Not that the latter knew he had company, far as they knew. Arrival at HQ is the queue for Merlin to run off, saying he had thing to check- which wasn’t necessarily a lie, but probably was.

            So when Eggsy walked into HQ, Lee pushed doors open every few feet until Eggsy arrived at Merlin’s office. Harry was already there when Lee and Eggsy arrived, sitting a short distance away and looking incredibly lost.

            ‘You know, I did this with you, that day,’ Lee says softly, glancing sideways from where he’s standing; ‘it’s how I found out I can mess with doors- I helped you to bed. So, if this is how it works, you’ll probably figure out if you can do anything soon.’ They sit together for a while, silently watching those they are closest to mourn together, before Harry gets up.

            He comes back with tea. Somehow, Lee isn’t surprised. Harry leaves it by Eggsy’s elbow on the table, and Eggsy glances at it briefly before muttering a small thank you. Harry freezes.

            ‘Yeah, he knows something’s up- he just doesn’t know what. Maybe we’ll be able to hold pens someday and write it all out for him!’ Lee’s enthusiastic, trying to get Harry back into lighter spirits, which half works. Lee figures he’s got eternity to mess with him; neither of them know how long this ghost thing is going to last.

            Harry and Lee get into a routine, following Eggsy on missions. Harry tries to knock something over to cause a distraction, and the minute Eggsy’s back is turned Lee is closing and locking as many doors as possible. Sometimes it’s just enough to get Eggsy out of a mission unscathed, others it’s just enough time for backup to get there and get him to medical, but _every_ time it’s absolutely worth it.

            After everything their choices had cost the boy, it was the least they could do.

Once, Eggsy almost died- the blood loss was great and the doctors at HQ were honestly unsure if he was going to last the night. His body was bruised and bloody and weak, but he was alive, Harry and Lee keeping vigil over him, hoping beyond all reason that it wouldn’t be the day they met Eggsy again.

            ‘Dad? Harry?’ Eggsy’s eyes droop and his words slur, but the ghosts immediately turn and come closer. Neither of them wanting to question Eggsy’s ability to see that they were there for fear of it, or Eggsy’s life, suddenly ending.

            ‘We’re here, Eggsy. Always have been, always will be.’ Lee speaks his first words to his son since he was four years old, and feels them inadequate without knowing how to fix that.

            ‘Always’ Harry echoes, and Eggsy smiles a bit dopily.

            ‘I _knew_... someone... was there... I’m glad... that it’s been... you two.’ Eggsy’s throat is scratchy, and his words are slurring more and more until he falls asleep, small smile upon his face.

            Lee and Harry surreptitiously wipe away the tears they had not known they could cry, endlessly grateful when he survives the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](%E2%80%9Cagentdagonet.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
